


Moonlight Symphony

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Tenshouin Eichi - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Rei has feelings. Towards Wataru, but towards Eichi, too. He wonders what to do about it.





	Moonlight Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I'M VERY LATE but I'm still on time in certain countries hahaha  
> This is Fictober day 10: “You think this troubles me?”  
> Written very very late because I had a busy but enjoyable day ♥ Now have fun!

He stayed in the light music club, sitting in his coffin, looking nowhere in particular. The situation couldn't go on, he knew that. It wasn't sane at all, either; at least not for his mind. He needed to stop playing and start being serious: feelings weren't things to play with, and even if he wasn't sure about the other parties involved, Rei _did_ have feelings.

Feelings for Eichi, whose voice brought a delicious fire in his heart, whose delicate and soft hand, slipping on his body - even just on his cheek - could wake him up from death. Whose attitude had finally become the one it should have always been, and whose smile would send him to heavens.

Feelings for Wataru, whose magic made his heart explode again and again, whose shining aura was so bright it could light a room with no window. Whose eyes promised bells and whistles, and who actually gave you thrice what he promised. Who appeared from nowhere to steal one's heart and disappear immediately.

And he was lost. He, who knew everything, everyone, every single happening in that school, he who always knew what to do and who to talk with, was completely lost because of two men. Worse, two members of the same unit. _Crap,_ he thought, _I usually know how to make a choice..._ Even hard choices were something he was able to make; but this one felt just impossible. He couldn't just sacrifice everything one of them gave him for what the other gave him. He needed...

_I need something I can never get._

He sighed loudly, and lied in his coffin, even closing the lid. Nobody would be at school at such an hour anyway, and besides, he didn't want to go back home. He'd get a better rest at school, would not have to bother with having to walk under the sun and all the inconvenients of having to go to school in the morning: he'd already be there. Just maybe not awake.

"Amazing!"

The voice resounded in the club just a second before he was finished closing the lid of his coffin. Immediately, his heart beat faster, thoughts raced through his mind, and his body was also starting to react. At the worst time, of course. He scanned the obscurity to find where Wataru was hiding, only to be greeted with confusion. _Did he use the speakers? No, I would have noticed. Then where..._

A closet opened on the magician, confetti, flowers and doves. Rei wondered for how long he had been hiding there. Maybe he hadn't, and just warped in it before appearing. Maybe it was a _complete_ coincidence that he had showed up at that precise instant.

Rei didn't think so.

Because Wataru didn't like coincidences. But he _loved_ nice timing.

"Rei, my dear, my dearest Rei, my beautiful vampire, what is troubling you? You're looking unusually unsure of yourself, and though your pale face is the jewel of this world, it looks almost transparent, tonight. May I, your very own Hibiki Wataru, help you in any way?"

Rei felt like smiling, but his heart squeezed right at the same time, resulting in his making a strange expression he couldn't even really understand; and that made the magician frown, which couldn't be a good thing. His mind thought so quickly his head was going to explode, until Rei came to the only correct conclusion:

"Wataru," he said in a voice that didn't sound like his, "I need to talk with you. Seriously."

The smile on the magician's face grew larger. Soon, he was sitting on the coffin lid, smiling from ear to ear, a dove quietly sitting on his laps. Rei wondered why a dove would need to listen to their discussion, but decided it didn't matter - only Wataru could fully understand Wataru. Maybe.

"I'm all ears."

The vampire caught a strand of long, turquoise hair, playing with it while he thought about what he needed to say.

"It's not going to be easy," he started, "For you, but for me, too."

He breathed in, breathed out.

"I don't know what we are," he started, "lovers, yes, I know, shut up. I rather mean that I don't know your feelings towards me. Shut up," he insisted, seeing that Wataru was about to start an unstoppable speech that would last so long he'd fall asleep and have a full night of rest before it ended, "It doesn't matter for now. What matters is that, _I_ have feelings for you."

The smile on the magician's face could say a million things, but the only ones Rei was able to understand right now were that he was listening to what the vampire had to say, and felt happy to be loved. Yet again, he feared Wataru wouldn't let him go all the way, so he didn't stop for too long.

"If it stopped there, then everything would be alright. I'd have declared at some point, you'd have answered whatever you feel about me, and either we'd live happily ever after or we'd need some distance. None of those are particularly problematic. What, is, though..."

His heart squeezed so hard he had to pause. An old man like him shouldn't have to deal with such youngster's love stories, should he? Especially after everything that had happened not even a full year before yet.

"...It's that, I have feelings for someone else, too."

Would Rei ever had the strength to say who? That was a mystery he was about to solve, yet he wanted the magician to receive and accept his words before. Still silent, Wataru looked surprised for a few seconds, before smiling again. Soon, he even nodded for Rei to keep talking.

"It's... I've been seeing him, too, for a while," he admitted, the guilt of cheating on one of his men with the other clutching his chest, though not as much as being unable to choose, "In the same way we do together."

Once again, silence fell over the light music club room. Rei closed his eyes, hoping for the best while knowing he was not getting it; meanwhile the magician seemed agitated. He could hear the dove fly away, and than something very heavy being moved - soon, more light than necessary was entering his coffin, and his cheeks were brushed by something very soft; either feathers or Wataru's hair, it was hard to guess.

"Sir vampire, my dear Rei, moon of my nights," the extravagant man almost chanted, the biggest smile in his voice, "Is that the cause of your anxiety? Is that why your rest seems so troubled? If it can appease your heart, then you shouldn't worry about my feelings for you. They are as deep as the deepest of oceans and as strong as the strongest of diamonds. Now," the smile on his face looked serene, as if nothing could trouble him, "I must confess one thing, too. Your feelings I understand, from the bottom of my heart. For I, too, also love another man."

Rei kept for himself how the magician had once again felt the need to make a whole speech for a simple thing, processing how his feelings were reciprocated instead, and feeling warmth up his cheeks. His breathing was getting heavy, maybe a little too disordered. In any case, there was a more important point to clear up.

"You don't seem too concerned about it, though," Rei remarked, "Or maybe it is that your face is hiding what your heart is saying?"

No one, not even any of the oddballs could ever be un hundred percent sure about whatever was going on in Wataru's head. Sometimes, he'd just act silly to hide his feelings, other times he'd act silly because he _was_ silly. The most direct way to understand always was to asked the magician himself.

"You think this troubles me?"

A clear and loud - _too_ loud - laugh filled the room.

"My! Rei, darling! Loving both you and Eichi is the most wonderful feeling in the world! You both make my heart sing and jump and dance, why would I even have to be troubled about it?"

He wasn't too sure where to start, except that he wondered if Wataru was aware of how human beings thought.

"Because people usually don't like it when their lover goes with- wait, Eichi?

\- Of course, Eichi! Your other love is Eichi too, isn't it? Don't lie, I can see his handwriting on the letters in your coffin. Aren't those letters terribly cute? Then, if you love me and Eichi, and if I love you and Eichi, and if Eichi loves both of us, what is there to be troubled with? My dear vampire, demon lord, moon of my nights, free yourself from the chains you've been imposing to yourself, and enjoy the love you feel."

Chains he had been imposing to himself... He couldn't deny it. But accepting it all so easily? Unfortunately, Rei wasn't a magician; he'd need a little more time. Besides, there was something else he needed to clear up:

"I'll enjoy it once we've talked to him, okay?"

The childish, yet happy nod that answered him was one of the cutest things he had seen that day; for that, he'd offer Wataru a rare privilege.

"Then, why don't you join me in my coffin until our sun raises?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this small work ♥ Thank you for reading, as always! As usual I'm really sorry if it feels kind of rushed or a bit weird, I wrote it extra late so it might be not too coherent and have mistake I didn't notice woops


End file.
